Odd Ball Day
by Sadz0012
Summary: The Weirdest GA Pairing Challenge.Take a piece of paper out of the box, and be prepared to have the oddest day of your life with the person you least suspected… R&R. Enjoy!


**Sadz:**** Hey everyone! I'm writing this for the weirdest GA pairing challenge!**

**Natsume:**** Please, for the love of Kami, don't pair me up with some weirdo…**

**Kitsu:**** You already did that without our help.**

**Sadz:**** Oh burn~! Anyways, enjoy! XD**

**Koko:**** Prepare to witness the weirdest pairings you'd ever think of- human or other! **

**Persona:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas. Any ideas or attempt to sue will die by my touch…**

**Sadz:**** … is it weird that I think he's cool? =D**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Odd Ball Day**

"It's Odd Ball Day! Yippee!" Koko and Kitsu chanted out in a sing-along tone, dancing around the room happily. Ruka quirked a brow at the happy duo as Natsume sat in his seat, completely nonchalant by the outburst. Mikan was bouncing in her seat and wanted to so badly ask the question which was circulating throughout all their minds, but Hotaru's Baka Gun aimed right at her head; she didn't dare say a word.

_What is Odd Ball Day?_

Yuu glanced at Hotaru for permission and seeing her nod in acknowledgement, sighed in relief.

"What is Odd Ball Day?" Yuu asked as Koko and Kitsu went dead still in their tracks. They stared at the class president in disbelief and then, seeing him cock his head to the side in genuine confusion, gasped loudly.

"You _don't_ know what Odd Ball Day is?" Kitsu asked in disbelief as everyone in the class shook their heads in a 'no' gesture.

"It's only the greatest day of the year!" Koko began. "Greater then Halloween!"

"Halloween?" Mikan asked in wonder.

"Greater then Valentine's Day!" Koko said dramatically as he stood on top of a table.

"Valentine's Day?" Mikan asked with wide sparkling eyes.

"Greater then Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Mikan asked in disbelief as Kitsu nodded and then stood on a table as well.

"It's the one day of the year when you can do all the stupid things you want and it's legal! Also, you won't feel stupid because everyone else is doing it as well!" Kitsu announced as mostly everyone was looking bored except Mikan.

"What about April's Fool Day?" Mochu asked obviously as Koko and Kitsu smiled at him wickedly.

"Even better…" they both said simultaneously.

"I want to do it~!" Mikan whined out as everyone sighed, already knowing they were going to get sucked into another stupid event.

"This year's theme is the 'Odd Ball Pairing'!" Kitsu announced as Koko took a medium sized cardboard box with a reasonable sized cut out hole on top of it, out from behind him.

"Where did that come from…?" Anna asked, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"All you guys have to do is take one piece of paper out of the box, and whoever's name is on the paper, you have to spend the whole day on a date with that person! That is the Odd Ball Day random pairing selection!" Koko explained, and then moved on to start with Ruka. "Take a piece of paper out of the box, and be prepared to have the oddest day of your life with the person you least suspected…" Koko stated with his usual smile, but his tone had a creepy edge to it.

Ruka looked uncertainly from the box to back up at Koko, and then finally with a shaky hand, picked a slip of paper out of the box. He gulped and then opened it to read the name out loud.

"Piyo…" he read in bewilderment as the class was quiet for about a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Mochu asked in between laughs as Ruka blushed in embarrassment. Next was Nonoko's turn.

"Um… o-ok…" she stuttered as she took out a piece of paper. "Rose…? Who's Rose…?"

"Not who, but what…" Kitsu said slyly as he handed her a rose flower.

"So… you want me to go on a date with a rose flower…?" she said as they nodded. Next was Anna. She gulped and then took a long slow breath to calm herself before reaching for the box and pulling out a slip of paper.

"Daisy…? Ok, so Nonoko got a Rose and I got a Daisy…?" Anna asked in disbelief as Koko handed her a daisy flower. Next was Hotaru. A tense silent filled the room as Hotaru stared blankly at Koko.

"Come on Hotaru-Chan! It's all for fun!" Mikan said, shaking her friend to quickly take one already.

"I'll pay you a hundred rabbits…?" Koko urged. "Even if that isn't in the spirit of the Odd Ball Day mayhem…"

"Make it five hundred…" Hotaru said in her business-like tone as she took a slip of paper out. "Ando Tsubasa…"

"That guy is dying today…" Mochu coughed under his breath.

"My turn, my turn~!" Mikan cheered out as she happily took out a piece of paper, and everyone could visibly see Natsume on the edge of his chair for this- everyone, except Mikan of course. She carefully and anxiously opened the paper and then stared at it for a good long minute.

"Well? Who'd you get?" Sumire asked impatiently.

"Hijiri Youichi…" Mikan read aloud as Natsume sighed and everyone else started to laugh at her. "Hey! It's not weird!"

"Yeah, it's not weird, it's _odd_!" Mochu said while wiping a tear from his eye, until Hotaru shot him with a Baka Gun to shut him up. Next was Sumire.

"Humph! This is so stupid!" Sumire said, but stuck her hand in the box anyways. As she retrieved her hand back out, she was surprised to see two slips of paper. "What is _that _supposed to mean? Now I have to pick one?"

"No, now it means you have two odd ball dates for the day…" Kitsu informed and then gave her his most innocent look. Sumire just groaned as she opened both of them.

"Jin-Jin and Narumi-Sensei…" Sumire asked, horrified at the sight before her. Next was Natsume.

"No…" Natsume deadpanned.

"Oh come on Natsume, get into the odd ball spirit! You never know, you could be an odd ball just like us!" Kitsu exclaimed as he and Koko smiled innocently and pleadingly at him. Natsume stared hard at them as they, knowing they of all people couldn't crack him.

"Come on Natsume, don't be a spoilsport…" Ruka urged. Natsume stared at his best friend for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. He stuck his hand in the box and took out a piece of paper.

"Hyuuga Natsume…" Natsume read as everyone quirked a brow at him. "You want me to go on a date with myself…?"

"Exactly!" Koko agreed happily, taking out a hand mirror from his back and presenting it to Natsume. Natsume burned the piece of paper in his hand and took the mirror.

"I hope you both have a wonderful time together…" Ruka whispered to Natsume, but loud enough for everyone to hear as new waves of laughter erupted throughout the room. However, one glare from Natsume shut them all right up. The box circulated throughout the room and sooner or later everyone ended up with an odd ball partner. Kitsu and Koko smiled wickedly at everyone at their accomplishment.

"Alright, we were given the day off to spend our Odd Ball Day freely, so everyone grab your partner- whoever or whatever they may be- and have a happy Odd Ball Day!" Koko announced. They were about to leave until Nonoko stopped them.

"Wait! Who are your partners?" Nonoko asked as they looked obviously at her.

"Koko is my partner…" Kitsu stated as everyone looked at him like he was joking, which he was. "No, no, he's not. He taken by Misaki-Sensei today and I'm going to be spending a rather romantic evening with Miss. Oreo over here…" Kitsu explained, displaying an Oreo biscuit to them as they both dashed away. The whole class looked at each other worriedly as they gulped, got up and went forth to spend their Odd Ball Day.

"Natsume, aren't you coming?" Ruka asked as Natsume quirked a brow at him.

"Why should I? It's just another one of their stupid ideas, it's not like I have to spend the day looking at myself in the mirror…" Natsume stated as all of a sudden Koko and Kitsu popped their heads back into the room.

"Oh, and since the school approved of this event, you are all expected to take part in it, otherwise you're going to be held back a grade…" Koko said with his innocent smile before they went away.

"No~!" Mikan shouted out dramatically and then died on the floor.

"Uh…" Mochu commented intelligently as Yuu panicked a bit and Hotaru poked her with a stick nonchalantly. All of a sudden, Mikan got up with a determined look on her face and then smiled.

"I got to go find You-Chan for my date! Bye everyone!" Mikan said excitedly as she dashed away. Everyone took a short glance at each other and then sighed simultaneously, walking away to start their day.

_Beginning of the dates_

_Ruka X Piyo_

Ruka gulped as he was face-to-face with Piyo. Piyo cocked its head to the side in confusion as Ruka took a deep breath to relax his nerves.

"Pi~yo~!" Piyo chirped out as Ruka released his animal pheromones. Instantly, Piyo fell instantly in love with Ruka as they hugged. Piyo then grabbed Ruka and ran while holding him into the sunset.

_Nonoko X Rose_

"So… Rose… how have you been…?" Nonoko asked awkwardly as she sat on a grass plain with Rose by her side. Rose sat quietly as her petals move slightly with the calming breeze.

"I-I've been great… Um… do you like… books…? Books are nice to…" Nonoko tried, and then looked at Rose to only be met with silence. "I'm sure you're into things more like… water… and soil… and the sun… nice good vitamin D and H2O right there, your fit and healthy so… ha… ha…" She looked at the rose to see it roll away from her a little from the breeze. "Oh, I'm sorry! Was I being stereotypical by saying that? I didn't mean to insult you or anything! I'm sorry!" Nonoko apologized as the leaf of the rose slightly waved at her. "Yeah… sorry… so how about some lunch, hmmm?"

_Anna X Daisy_

"Has anyone ever told you how great you look? No, no, I'm not lying. I'm serious here. You look amazing this evening. What? You think I do to? Oh, stop it, your embarrassing me! Aw, you're too much…! What was that…? You think so to? Oh geez, we are so similar…! No, you're joking? Get out! You said that!" Anna conversed with the daisy. They were in a restaurant as everyone there was giving Anna funny looks since she was talking to a Daisy flower that was sitting opposite to her on the round table. Anna looked at the white Lily that was in a small vase at the middle of their table and smiled at it.

"Why hello there? Aren't you looking quite dashing this evening, hmmm?" Anna commented, giving the Lily a flirtatious smile. She looked back at the Daisy and then looked horrified. "Oh, baby! Don't worry; I'm not cheating on you! I swear, the Lily was coming onto _me_! You have to trust me! I swear…! Oh… You forgive me…?" Anna sighed and then giggled. As the wind from the AC over them pushed the Daisy's head slightly the other way, Anna indicated for the Lily to 'Call Me'.

_Tsubasa X Hotaru_

"So, my little Kohai, what do you want to do today on this wonderful Odd Ball Day?" Tsubasa asked with an easy going smile as Hotaru just stared expressionlessly back at him. Tsubasa laughed a little nervously on the outside, but on the inside he was frantically trying to think of ways to kill Koko for putting him into this type of situation.

"I need to buy some supplies from Central Town…" Hotaru simply stated as Tsubasa just shrugged.

"Sure, we can go there…" Tsubasa said and then lead her to the way where the bus stop. _'Just go through the day without giving her a reason to kill me, and then everything will be alright…Geez, this is not worth extra credit points for school…'_

_Mikan X Youichi_

"Alright You-Chan! I'm your buddy today! Whatever you want to do, we'll do it together! How does that sound?" Mikan asked excitedly, holding Youichi's hand as she started walking around aimlessly with him.

"Where ish (is) Onii-Chan…?" Youichi asked as Mikan's eye twitched, instantly knowing that he was talking about Natsume.

"Natsume isn't here today, but Onee-San is! Isn't Onee-San better?" Mikan asked as Youichi looked blankly up at her.

"Hag…" Youichi commented as Mikan went stone still, and then suddenly she was hugging the trunk of a tree, crying her eyes out. Youichi just stared at her until a few seconds later she came back to his side, holding his hand with a smile.

"What does You-Chan want to do today to have fun?" Mikan asked as Youichi looked thoughtful for a moment. Then all of a sudden, an idea struck him.

"Pwark (Park)…?" he asked hopefully. Mikan smiled warmly at the three-year-old.

'_He's still a child at heart! He's so cute!'_ Mikan thought. "Of course! Anything You-Chan wants today!" Youichi suddenly looked like he was bursting with happiness as he smiled at Mikan, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling with joy. _'Aw~! Best and only Odd Ball Day ever!'_

_Jinno X Sumire X Narumi_

"I can't believe that the school approved of this sort of event…" Jinno said to himself angrily as Sumire walked in between a fuming Jinno and a skipping, overly happy Narumi.

"Aw, lighten up Jinno-Kun! It's just an event, and you can spend the day having fun with one of your students!" Narumi encouraged as Sumire and Jinno sighed dejectedly at the same time. Narumi sweat-dropped, laughing nervously at the tense atmosphere. _'This might be more difficult then I imagined…'_

_Natsume X Natsume_

"I can't believe I have to spend the day looking at myself in the mirror…" Natsume grunted to himself, sitting under his favorite Sakura tree while looking at himself through the hand mirror. "I mean, this is so stupid. It's like what crazy people do when they talk to themselves, but at least I can see you… I mean me… I mean, they are so stupid. They expect me to actually be talking to myself like… I'm doing… right now… fudge sticks…"

Natsume placed the hand mirror at his side and then relaxed, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree. He wanted to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. Every time he was close to dreamland, he would get pulled back to the real world. He looked at the hand mirror a bit oddly and then sighed, picking it up and then looking at his reflection through it.

"This is stupid and you know it. Look how tired you are, so just go to sleep! My partner is not me myself, I am not narcissistic so you can just forget it!"

_Koko X Misaki-Sensei_

"How does it feel like to have a Gardening Alice?" Koko suddenly asked as Misaki-Sensei looked a bit puzzled at him.

"It feels… normal… I guess…" Misaki-Sensei replied uncertainly.

"Is it lame?"

"What? No, not in the slightest. Gardening is a relaxing art which is similar to taking care of a baby, you must be very gentle and caring to it, showering it with love, and only then will it grow beautifully…"

"Did you enjoy gardening before you found out about your Alice?"

"Um… not much, just a bit since my grandmother made me, but after I found out about my Alice I made it more like my way of life."

"How old were you when you got your Alice?"

"Um… I don't really remember-!"

"Did you have any other hobbies besides gardening?"

"Well actually, I was very good at-!"

"How does it feel to use your Gardening Alice as a weapon?"

"I'd rather not use it as a weapon, but as a way of growing new life-!"

"Is gardening dangerous?"

"Sort of, if you don't understand what you're doing-!"

"Are you feeling nervous Sensei? You look flustered."

"No I am not! Just stop asking me so many questions so quickly, ok?"

"I want a cookie…" With that, Koko smiled his usual smile as he walked forth to hunt down a cookie shop as Misaki-Sensei sighed in exasperation, massaging his temples to relax his nerves.

_Kitsu X Miss. Oreo_

"Miss. Oreo, you're so tempting and delicious, I just want to eat you up…" Kitsu whispered into Miss Oreo's ear- or side- and then he chuckled. He stared deeply into Miss Oreo's dark chocolate cover, and felt mesmerized by her appearance. "Twist, lick and dip. That's your motto… maybe just once…"

_Sneak Peek_

_Ruka X Piyo_

"Piyo… could you stop petting me…?" Ruka asked uncomfortably as Piyo still continued to pet Ruka. Ruka sweat-dropped at his circumstances and then sighed.

_Nonoko X Rose_

"We~!" Nonoko cheered out happily, running around and twirling with Rose in her hand, starting the beginning of a beautiful relationship between girl and flower.

_Anna X Daisy_

"Would you stop looking at me like that? I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Anna shouted out pathetically at the silently pessimistic Daisy. "Look, I told you, I would never even _think_ about going toward another flower other then you! Why won't you just trust me? I thought what we had was special? Don't you love me as much as I love you?" Anna shouted out in hysteria, close to tears. "Why~ don't~ you~ love~ me~ anymore~?"

_Tsubasa X Hotaru_

"Is that _everything_?" Tsubasa asked with his smile still in place, but his tone was annoyed and a few anime tick marks had formed on his temple as he was carrying bags and machines from head-to-toe.

"Yes, quite…" Hotaru confirmed as she looked around her surroundings and then suddenly to her left. Tsubasa was confused as to why she stopped so abruptly, and then followed her gaze to see her looking at a sea food restaurant. "Crab~…" she whispered under her breath and then stared sharply at Tsubasa, making him flinch. "You, as my date today, will buy me all the crab I desire…"

"Uh… s-sure… n-no problem…" Tsubasa stuttered out. Hotaru strode into the restaurant as Tsubasa opened his wallet and then started to anime cry.

'_My poor rabbits… my poor wallet is going to be empty by the end of the day…'_ Tsubasa thought to himself as he trudged into the restaurant.

_Mikan X Youichi_

"No… No… No…" Youichi whispered to himself in denial.

"Come on You-Chan, you can do it! Juts believe in yourself!" Mikan encouraged as Youichi looked like he was about to cry.

"No… Onee-Chan, I'm glowing (going) to dwie (die)…" Youichi whimpered out.

"It's ok You-Chan! Don't worry, I'm here! I'm here to catch you when you fall! I believe in you! You _can _do it!" Mikan cheered. Youichi looked down at her, gulped and then screwed his eyes close, pushing himself off as he slid down the slide. He went so fast down that his hair flew back and he was about to conjure up a yell for help when suddenly, everything stopped. Youichi stayed that way for about a few extra seconds before slowly opening his eyes to see Mikan smiling proudly at him as she carried him away from the slide. "You did it!"

"I dwid (did)…?" Youichi asked in disbelief, like he needed confirmation. Mikan nodded as Youichi laughed giddily to himself. Mikan started tickling him making him laugh some more as Mikan laughed along with him.

"Want some ice cream…?" Mikan asked as Youichi nodded his head vigorously. Mikan giggled at his childishness and then walked toward the ice cream trolley.

_Jinno X Sumire X Narumi_

"So… Why are we at an internet café again…?" Narumi asked a bit uncomfortably as Sumire and Jinno glared at him.

"Because I want to do something productive with my time, and bought a book to read…" Jinno stated.

"I want to use the internet to shop, since you old men get tired so easily…" Sumire answered.

"Also for the fact that you said you were hungry…" Jinno added, pointing at Narumi as he laughed nervously.

"I did, didn't I? But I was kind of thinking of eating at a five-star restaurant or some French cuisine or Italian or-!" Narumi was explained as he just then realized that he was being ignored, and then just sighed. "What an interesting day this is turning out to be…"

_Natsume X Natsume_

"They just don't understand. My life span is going down; so many stupid fan girls are always after me, and the idiot I'm in love with doesn't even know I'm in love with her. I mean, seriously! Is it legal to be that thick headed?" Natsume ranted to himself in the mirror and then sighed in defeat. He looked back into the mirror and then fingered the frame. "You're the only one who understands me…"

_Koko X Misaki-Sensei_

"Misaki-Sensei~!" Koko called out as Misaki decided to ignore the annoying student and just go on gazing at the flowers in the flower shop. "Misaki-Sensei!" Koko tried again, to only be met with silence, but that wasn't going to stop him. "Misaki-Sensei! Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei-!"

"_What?_" Misaki asked as Koko smiled innocently up at him.

"Hi…" he greeted before running away, leaving a stone-shock Misaki behind.

_Next Day:__ In the Classroom_

"So, how was your Odd Ball day yesterday, guys?" Koko asked as everyone spaced out dreamily. "Well?"

"I found my love for animals to be… a bit intense…" Ruka started.

"Rose was the most… amazing flower in the world…" Nonoko sighed out dreamily and then ended it with a giggle.

"We were so good together… so good… I don't know what went wrong~!" Anna whined out as she broke into tears. "Daisy… Daisy…"

"Ando proved himself to be… very useful…" Hotaru said and then cracked into a small smile.

"Playing in the park with You-Chan was so~ much~ fun~! It was like I had my own child!" Mikan shouted out excitedly, practically bouncing in her chair.

"Jin-Jin and Narumi were awful! I can't believe I spent the whole day on the internet, getting lectures, having extra lessons and forced to buy 'intelligent books' instead of magazines!" Sumire ranted and then huffed in her seat.

"How was your day with Natsume, Natsume…?" Ruka asked teasingly as Natsume just shrugged.

"Holding a mirror all day and staring at myself like a narcissistic fool, very entertaining…" Natsume said sarcastically as he went back to reading his manga.

"Misaki-Sensei was a fun target to annoy…" Koko said innocently with a sly smile. "What happened to Miss. Oreo, eh, Kitsu?"

"Uh… she left me…" Kitsu said, fawning sadness as Koko quirked a brow at him with an all-knowing look.

"You ate her up, didn't you?"

"No!" Kitsu said a bit too quickly and then realized what he did. "No, I did not…"

"Poor Miss. Oreo… she never saw it coming…" Mochu stated melodramatically and then burst out laughing.

"I miss her…" Kitsu admitted as Koko patted his friend's back.

"Here, Miss. Oreo's sister had a thing for you anyways…" Koko explained, handing Kitsu a new Oreo biscuit. Kitsu's face lit up in happiness as he kissed Miss. Oreo's sister.

"Cheater…" Sumire commented and then rolled her eyes.

"Join the club!" Anna shouted out excitedly as she and Kitsu hugged each other in a friendly manner.

"Now we shall tell you who won in the weirdest pair competition and who lost!" Koko announces as everyone went stiff silent.

"There was a competition?" Mikan asked as Kitsu nodded.

"The winner of first place goes to-!" Koko started, building up suspense as Yuu made an illusion for a drum to appear for background effect. "Ruka with his new lover Piyo!" Koko shouted out, displaying a picture of Piyo petting Ruka. "What a great topsy-turvy pair…"

"Yome!" Ruka shouted out, blushing in embarrassment. Hotaru took a picture of Ruka's blushing face and then stole the picture in Koko's hands using an extend-o arm she invented. Koko just shrugged easily and then went on with the next one.

"Second place goes to Natsume and his lovely mirror!" Koko said, displaying the next picture of Natsume looking at himself in the mirror dreamily, like he was about to kiss it. Natsume, after seeing the picture, immediately burned it, but not before everyone else could see it.

"**Yome…**" Natsume threatened darkly as Koko smiled back at him.

"Kitsu, you're up!" Koko exclaimed, running out the classroom as Natsume followed suit.

"Third place! Ando and Imai! Aren't you guys just _lovely_ together?" Kitsu asked, showing a picture of them both in a restaurant, Hotaru eating till her heart content and Tsubasa anime crying at his empty wallet.

"**Kitsuneme…**" Hotaru threatened darkly as Kitsu started to laugh nervously.

"W-well, at least no one got hurt… and everyone had fun… so we all shouldn't be mad at t-them…" Yuu tried to reason.

"… The loser is Mikan and you have to take a punishment. Run away!" Kitsu shouted out in a hurry and then flew out the window. Hotaru jumped onto her flying duck invention and flew out the window after Kitsu.

"Eh~? Why me~?" Mikan whined out with tears in her eyes.

"That's because you played around with Youichi the whole day, it was supposed to be a date…" Koko explained, popping his head down from the one of the room roof tiles as he appeared upside-down.

"Demo~! You-Chan is only three-years-old!" Mikan defended herself as Koko gave her an obvious look.

"It was Odd Ball Day," Koko stated, like that explained everything. "Now you lose and have to pay the consequences…" After saying that, he suddenly ran away.

"Fine then! What's my punishment?" Mikan asked to no one in particular. Suddenly Kitsu flew into the classroom out of nowhere and picked her up. "Kitsu? What are you doing?"

"Scare technique number twenty-four!" Kitsu said out suddenly robotic tone, and then out of nowhere, threw her out the window.

"You spoke too soon, Tobita…" Sumire accused as Yuu kept stuttering for Mochu to save her. Mikan had a shocked face for a few seconds before she burst out screaming for help. She looked down below to see Koko run by and then winked at her. She was confused, until she fell into open arms. She stayed frozen I that position for a few extra seconds until finally she opened her eyes to see Natsume's expressionless face hovering over her.

"Uh… Um… thank… you…" Mikan stuttered out as Natsume 'humph', and then looked away from her. "Um… Eto… Natsume…? You can let me go now…" Mikan informed as Natsume covered up his blush and dropped her to the ground. "Ouch! My butt~! Natsume, that hurt!"

"Baka…" Natsume commented before running off back to hunt down Koko.

_Behind a bush_

"So… when should we tell them that there really is no such thing as an 'Odd Ball Day'…?" Kitsu asked as Mochu shrugged.

"The school board believed us, so why should we tell them the truth?" Mochu shot back as Koko smiled at them both.

"At least we had fun. Plus…" Koko stretched out his words, making both Mochu and Kitsu quirk a brow at him.

"Plus…?" Mochu urged as Koko smirked evilly.

"Plus… I asked Hayami-Senpai a favor, and he got the whole scoop on everything that happened on Odd Ball Day and he agreed to put it in the newspaper…" Koko explained as Mochu's and Kitsu's eyes widened.

"So that's where you got those pictures from!" Mochu shouted out like an idiot as Koko covered his mouth.

"Epic man! Best Odd Ball Day ever!" Kitsu said as he high-fived Koko and they all snickered evilly at their accomplishment, but they all knew they were going to die later on when everyone else finds out about the truth.

The End

**Sadz:**** Happy Odd Ball Day everyone! I hope you like this one-shot as much as I liked writing it! **

**Mochu:**** So I was in on the plan too, huh…**

**Koko:**** You're like one of those behind the scene people that are part of a plan.**

**Sadz:**** Kitsu! I found out you don't have a last name! *Idiot Moment* XD**

**Kitsu:**** Uh… yeah…**

**Sadz:**** Anyways, R&R people! Thanks a lot for reading this and I hope you all and the AoGa people reading this like it as well since this is part of the challenge! Thanks a lot everyone and have a nice day!**

**Gakuen Alice:**** Happy Odd Ball Day Everyone!**

**The End-End**


End file.
